Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Shields
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Shield? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. | Main Page link Legendary News link Etcetera link =Shields= Spartan ''Give them nothing, but take from them everything! This Pangolin shield is a reference to Frank Miller's excellent graphic novel ''300. The flavor text is a line shouted by King Leonidas in response to the onrushing waves of Xerxes' Persian army. It may spawn with the prefixes Unyielding, Enduring, or Fortified. In addition to the increased capacity normally endowed by these prefixes, the Spartan shield will feature a non-elemental burst/wave/nova effect when depeleted that will also knockback enemies. This will mimic the phalanx technique utilized so successfully by the Spartan warriors. 03:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Juggernaut ''I'm the Juggernaut... Time for legendary shield now. Pangolin - Juggernaut - DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! - Referencing the juggernaut from X-men. He was incredibly strong, basically a meat covered tank. At one point he gets stuck in the floor by one of the "good" mutants. He screams, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut Bitch!" and smashes the floor open. The effect is that all bullet damage to the vault hunter is reduced by half. However, elemental attacks, melee, and falling will still inflict the same amount of damage. A Lonely Nomad 17:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If you are making this a refernce to X-Men three then this would be the second refernce made to that quote. It oringally came from a video on you tube put out many years ago. It featured the orginally X-Men cartoon with a few guys doing dubs over the orginal voices. The video featured the Juggernaut himself and his favorite phrase was of course "I'm the Juggernaut Bitch." If you want to watch the video just look up I'm the Juggernaut Bitch on you Tube. -Anonymous. Bellerophon ''Chimera? What Chimera? This wiki started out as a New Legendary "Weapons" Ideas forum, but A Lonely Nomad is right: Guns wouldn't be worth jack without shields. So...the Hyperion Bellerophon shield. Bellerophon was the legendary mortal Greek hero that slew the three-headed monster, the Chimera. The Atlas Chimera revolver shoots alternating corrosive, fire, and shock bullets. To counter this, the Hyperion corporation has created the Bellerophon shield. This shield will have corrosive, fire, and shock resistance and will emit an alternating corrosive, fire, and shock Burst, Wave, or Nova depending on the type. Keep the weapon ideas coming B'Landers, but start thinking about Legendary shield and class mod ideas. Gump ''Run Forrest! Sidenote: First name I could come up with, open to suggestions. This shield is more unique compared to others in such as unlike other shield types which offer elemental resistance, this shield gives the wearer a feeling of being less burdened by the weight they carry, allowing a slightly higher movement speed. The shield itself has a higher recharge rate than most but in turn has a lower capacity than standard sheild of similar level. Obvious reference to Forrest Gump, noted for scenes in which he runs endlessly. SpootKnight 05:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Farragut ''Damn the torpedoes! Shield with massively increased resistance to explosive damage, from grenade, launchers, barrels, mines, etc. Title and quote in reference to Admiral David Farragut, commander of the Union naval forces during the Battle of New Orleans in the American Civil War, when the Union navy successfully pushed through a mine field to capture the city. Skeve613 18:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) MJOLNIR ''A 1000lbs ass-kicking! A unique shield, it increases a character's amount of health by about 40% of base sum, and has a insanly fast recharge time to make up for the low shield power (about 250). Has the additional effect of dealing shock damage when depleted, as well as when enemy is struck by melee weapon (even if you're not using a shock artifact, so if using explosive, would deal both explosive and shock). Has a major disadvantage of slowing running and melee speed by about 50%. Name is based off of the Spartan powered armor, the MJOLNIR, which wieghs about a half ton, the shock effect is based off of the Hammer of Thor, which is called MJOLNIR (though it can be spell differently), Thor was the god of thunder. Lone-Wanderer 19:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) For the low capacity to work, the Recharge would have to be almost instant, and the rate to be like 500 or something. Cause most enemies cause alot more than ~250 per shot Maybe like 500 for level 61? GnarlyToaster 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You could fudge the numbers to make it work, I just said something I thought was low... Lone-Wanderer 15:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Achilles ''Bathed in the river styx An Atlas rare shield which moves your critical location to your feet. Based on the greek hero Achillies who was at birth bathed in the river styx (for those who don't enjoy mythology the river that seperated the underworld from earth). His mother held him by the heel making that area the only place not touched by the river's magic. Basically it was the only part that was vulnerable like the shield.Mysillyideas 09:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Torgue Thornhide ''Those who come at us with a sword... Will leave without a head!'' A historical reference/pun on a famous saying of Alexander Nevskiy (russian knyaz-tactitian) - "Those who come at us with a sword, shall die by the sword!" Shield has the same properties as any other Torgue shield, eg. HP bonus and same characteristic, but every melee atack on the wielder will return twice as much damage to the attacker. Sinael 23:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC)